oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Farah Tsun
Farah Tsun is a character from Oustomia Pathfinder. She is a female shifter and elemental ascetic, who was once trained under both Kattaris Veir and Saria Kal. History Farah is originally from Haven, born from both Agathion-blooded Aasimar parents, Sho (father) and Kina (mother). Her father's a paladin in Haven's military, and her mother is a priestess that tends to the wounded in Haven's temples and infirmaries. Farah's childhood was simple and relatively peaceful, growing up like any other ordinary citizen of Haven. When she did reach adulthood, she took an interest to join Haven's military as a soldier. In her early days of service, she was once tasked to escorting a caravan from Haven to Dragonburgh. Along the way however, it was ambushed by a band of hostile orcs, in service to Lanishra. The caravan was destroyed, its goods pillaged, and all of its members killed....except Farah, who was the only girl in the group. She was deemed highly desirable due to her exotic and rare celestial features, and was taken as a slave by the leader of the ambush, called Xoruk, an orc antipaladin. They had planned to keep her as erotic 'entertainment', and as a prize, but before any such defilement could occur, Farah was rescued by an Orcish monk of Irori, by the name of Hodor, who was an adventurer sent from Dragonburgh to check up on the status of the caravan. With the prize taken away from Xoruk's grasp, he had sworn to hunt down and destroy Hodor for his interference and 'heresy'. Farah was kept safe with Hodor following the event, but Xoruk would persistently track them down as he promised, clashing against them over the course of several battles. While Hodor could hold his own, Farah was no match for the overwhelming odds she found herself going up against. Eventually however, Hodor brought Farah back to safety at Haven, but deep down they both knew that it wouldn't stop Xoruk from going after them...especially her. As such, he offered to train her as a result, believing he can help her step towards the path of enlightenment and self-improvement, as indicated by his ideals in Irori's ways. From this point on, Farah was under Hodor's tutelage, and this is what sparked her journey towards an ascetic's path. She proved to be quite receptive to unarmed martial arts, which appeared to resonate more strongly with her identity...something she was unaware of before due to her quiet upbringing in the past. Even though Farah improved, she was still a long way from achieving true mastery, and her current skill still wouldn't be enough to handle Xoruk. The pair were constantly harassed by Lanishran attackers whenever they stepped out of Haven...sometimes assassins would sneak in to try taking them from within. Either way, the danger was only increasing, and Hodor knew that Farah wouldn't truly be safe even in Haven. As such, he encouraged her to seek a master of her own, while he would do his best to lure Xoruk and his comrades away from Farah. With the assistance of Haven's military, and Farah's parents, she was kept safe and hidden while Hodor pulled off his distraction. In this valiant effort, he drew all the attention to himself, away from Haven, and tricked Xoruk into thinking Farah was with him. Once Xoruk found out he was alone and it was all a ruse to keep him away from Farah, he lashed out in a fit of orcish rage, overwhelming Hodor with many reinforcements at Xoruk's side. Hodor fought with skill, strength and finesse, with a remarkably impressive display to hold off so many...but eventually he was completely overwhelmed, and killed by Xoruk. With Hodor's passing, it would only be a matter of time before Xoruk and his brethren caught up to Farah, wherever she was hiding. It was during this time that the first annual martial arts tournament had occurred, with Kattaris Veir becoming the winner of that tournament. Word had spread far and wide, reaching even Farah's ears about the incident. She thought to herself that if Kattaris was the world martial arts champion, then perhaps she could be the master that can help Farah deal with this threat. And so, with assistance from family, friends and Haven's military, Farah would be transported over to An'doril through Haven's portal and teleportation magic. Once at An'doril, Farah sought out Kattaris as her top priority there. Eventually, she would meet the champion herself, but wished to test Kattaris in single combat first to see if she truly was the world martial arts champion and the title wasn't just some gimmick. In the test, Kattaris had completely and utterly overpowered Farah, demonstrating powers that left the Aasimar girl in complete awe. Now that Kattaris' prowess was confirmed to be true, Farah would explain her situation to her, and wished to become her apprentice. Kattaris was no friend to slavers like those who follow Lanishra, and gladly offered to become Farah's master. This strong bond between Farah and Kattaris, who trained constantly in the forests of Zha'danell, would eventually draw the attention of one of its druids....Saria Kal. Saria was curious about the powers of elemental ki being harnessed so well from the two, as it was an uncommon sight among the heroes of Oustomia. Being a practitioner of such as well with a druidic background, Farah discovered that Saria was also quite a potent combatant as well in her own right. Saria would learn of Farah's story, and having sympathy for her plight, she offered to lend Farah assistance as well. This is what led to both Kattaris and Saria becoming mentors for Farah, and thus began a solid friendship among the three. However, while Farah continues to grow...... so does Xoruk, who remained completely obsessed with Farah. In the dark corners of the world, Xoruk would also be training and making preparations to claim Farah once and for all. It would be his sinister oath he swore to Lanishra, knowing that should he be successful, he would be showered in praises and immense power by pleasing both his god.....and himself with the prize.... Time will tell what will become of the ultimate clash between Farah and Xoruk in the near future... Appearance Normal Form : Farah appears to be a human-like girl with both angelic and cat-like features. She stands at 5'8 feet tall, with a well proportioned, lithe and smooth, slender womanly physique. She has long flowing blonde hair which appears almost metallic in its shining texture, and brilliantly glimmering, golden eyes. She has fluffy cat-like ears instead of normal human-like ones, and a blonde, cat-like tail. Feline-like fangs are also present on her teeth. Sparks and flashes of flame are often seen emitting off of her in combat. She otherwise is typically adorned in a short kimono dress of blue and white with flowery patterns scattered across her garb, along with wearing simple sandals. These cat-like features upon her otherwise human figure can often lead to people mistaking her for a majestic looking Kitsune or some other catfolk at first glance. Upon proper inspection though, this isn't the case at all. Transformed States (Wild Effigy Wild Shape) : Like both of her mentors, Farah is capable of transforming herself by harnessing the power of druidism with elemental ki to bring out greater levels of strength from within her. Her forms in these state are uniquely different from the former two, such that she radiates pure soulfire while wild shaped. This is due to her celestial blood. She stands at a much greater height, with a more defined, muscular yet still lean physique while retaining her soft features. Her speed, striking power and defense are drastically increased while wild shaped, and her vitality in these respective forms appear much more vibrant, able to regenerate herself at a greatly accelerated rate. Her skin becomes alabaster in appearance, as her use of wild shape is unique with the arts of a wild effigy shifter, giving her a more stone, totemic-like appearance as she harnesses various animalistic aspects with her fighting style. A wild fiery aura is always present, and this magnifies significantly anytime she gathers elemental ki to fuel more devastating attacks. Her aura appears as a cyan-white color, with subtle color indigo and violet streams. Personality Ever curious and driven by wanderlust, Farah is a light-hearted spirit with a vibrant sense of vigor and life. She is a balance of maturity with playfulness, discipline with seductiveness, and a strong, fiery passion to live every moment of her life to grow and learn. She is adaptable and patient, always keeping a positive mindset for pursuing a favorable yet respectful outcome in almost all that she does. She sees failure as a chance to grow and rise above her previous mistakes, and due to her harsh background of experiencing a variety of dark events, she is determined to push herself to the limits and beyond for survival and defense of life. Altogether, this gives her a mystical combination of both serenity and wild passion, seeming to incorporate a blend of values taught to her by both of her masters (Kattaris Veir and Saria Kal). Friends Her first, original mentor, the Orcish Ascetic, Hodor. Her two former mentors, Kattaris Veir and Saria Kal. She's also friends with a trio of sisters : Hikari, Hakumei and Yamiko. She has also befriended Ittei and Torgus. Enemies Evil forces that threaten Oustomia. She is particularly uneasy towards followers of Lanishra. Aspirations To become one of Oustomia's greatest protectors, and surpass her mentors in her own unique way. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active